


Pressing Matters

by penny



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azusa runs into Medusa in Baba Yaga's Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Chapters 60 &amp; 61 of the manga.

The child, Rachel Boyd, makes a full recovery once Medusa vacates her body. She does not remember anything, which is for the best. Medusa had not harmed her body, but the assault on Baba Yaga's castle is not something a five-year-old child should remember, especially given the struggle against Arachne herself.

Once Rachel is returned to her very relieved, and very happy, parents, Azusa figures she's done with Medusa for the time being. True, the witch did escape, but the Reaper has -- Shibusen has -- more pressing matters.

And she has one matter that requires her full attention: Justin Law.

According to her spies, he had been seen around Baba Yaga's Castle after the attack. Sid and Nygus had seen no evidence of him when they led a team through the castle, gathering evidence and making sure nothing of Arachnophobia remained. She has the utmost faith in their abilities and does not think she will find anything they missed. Still, it's the most credible report on Justin Law's whereabouts she'd received, so it's her duty to investigate.

The castle _feels_ oily, especially in Arachne's central lair. Azusa adjusts her glasses and kneels to examine some of the remaining threads of spider silk. Well, there is still a high concentration of insanity in the palace. It should come as no surprise she senses it as a near-physical sensation.

The spider silk turns to dust on her fingers. Odd. Sid and Nygus had not reported that. Had they touched the spider silk? She recalls their report. No, not with bare hands. Everyone in the team had worn gloves. She should, perhaps, be wearing gloves, but the castle had been swept clean of booby traps and cleared of evidence, and physical barriers like gloves are useless against the press of insanity.

She rises and dusts her hand off on her thighs. She is allowing herself to get distracted. She is here for Justin Law.

"Oh, my, I didn't expect anymore flies to come."

The voice echoes around her. Azusa spins, taking in the entire room in quick flickers of her eyes. There, the far wall, a shadow.

A shadow that peels away from its companions. Arachne. No, Medusa.

"And what could you possibly want? I doubt," Medusa weaves around the rubble, hips swaying, "your companions left anything of value."

"Why are you here, then?"

Medusa smiles, the curve of her mouth dangerous. "An experiment."

The spider silk around Azusa undulates, then lunges. Azusa is nearly not fast enough, leaping back to keep it from twining around her ankles.

Medusa's smile widens. "But I'm not above taking some sport, too. One should always balance work with play, hmmm?"

"I will have to update Shibusen's file on you with that information." Azusa shifts into a defensive stance.

"Please do," Medusa purrs, stalking closer.

She should retreat. She _wants_ to retreat. Medusa excels at close range combat. Her specialty is distance. She is capable enough of fending off a mundane assailant, but not someone like Medusa. Remaining here is a mistake.

And unfortunately, it is a mistake she will have to endure, because her hesitation has given Medusa an opening to lay her vector plates. Azusa feels them vibrating in a circle around them, blocking her exits. So, she has no choice but to fight. She falls back into her defensive stance.

Medusa laughs. "It's not an even match. I've read your file. After all," she stops, mere feet from Azusa, and draws herself up straight, clasps her hands in front of her and lets her expression settle into one that's prim and proper. "I was the school nurse," she says lightly.

Yes. Azusa still has her suspicious that Stein knew Medusa's true identity long before she revealed herself. Soul protect _is_ a powerful tool -- and Medusa _is_ a powerful witch -- but Stein is unnaturally perceptive.

"I'm not here to fight," Medusa says.

"You're here for an experiment."

"Yes." Medusa smiles again. "Would you like to help?"

"No."

"Let me rephrase. If you help, I will tell you about Justin Law."

Azusa fights to keep her shock from showing.

"That is why you're here, isn't it?" Medusa moves closer, and Azusa backs away until she's at the border of vector plates.

"How do you know that?"

"Because," the smile slices across her face, "I watched him kill BJ."

She can almost hear the plates singing behind her. Azusa shifts, places her weight on the plate directly behind her, and it launches her towards Medusa.

The witch's eyes widen momentarily, but she's too fast for Azusa, moving to absorb the blow and use the momentum against Azusa. She knees Azusa in the stomach, sends her skidding across the floor, breathless.

"I told you," Medusa says, balancing on her tail and leaning over Azusa, "it's not an even match."

Azusa rises to her knees. Pain radiates through her abdomen, but she's got her breath now, and she's composed enough to wonder why Medusa isn't pressing the attack. Sport, as she said? Or is she still adapting to Arachne's body and can't attack?

Medusa bends down, her movements fluid and graceful, and tucks two fingers under Azusa's chin. "The Reaper holds you in high esteem," she says, so close now that Azusa feels her breath fanning across her cheeks. "Stein, too," and the way she says Stein's name makes Azusa think Medusa holds Stein's assessments in higher esteem than the Reaper's.

An arrow snakes out of Medusa's mouth. It dances across Azusa's lips, warm and wet, and then slides along the line of her jaw. Medusa leans closer. "Would you like to know what else I watched Justin Law do?" she asks against Azusa's lips.

Azusa reaches up. She intends to push Medusa away. Push and then sprint, because Medusa has not replaced the vector plate Azusa activated. She can escape. She _should_ escape. Staying here is dangerous.

But instead she curls her fingers in Medusa's dress, knuckles curled just below the curve of Medusa's breasts, and the weight of them makes something other than pain flutter in her stomach.

"Why," she licks her, and Medusa's, lips, "would you tell me that?"

Medusa kisses her. Azusa lets her, opens her mouth to her, even though she knows that's dangerous, too. How easy would it be for Medusa to infect her with one of her snakes? But all she feels is Medusa's tongue, her teeth.

She loosens her grip on Medusa's dress and slides both hands up to cup her breasts. Medusa laughs, low and deep, and presses her back. Azusa shifts, lets Medusa push her down onto her back, lets Medusa straddle her. The arrow of her tail slides up between Azusa's legs, and she feels it plant itself in the ground at her crotch, solid enough that she can grid against it.

The insanity! It's making them both reckless. Medusa wouldn't be sliding off her dress, wouldn't be letting Azusa fondle her breasts, and Azusa wouldn't be marveling at how fabulous they are. Nor would she be wanting to lick the curving line of Medusa's tattoos down her shoulder and arm, down her hip and leg.

Medusa's arrows slide over her. Azusa arches up -- the insanity may be making her reckless, but she's not _that_ foolish -- but she does not have the leverage to force Medusa off her. Then she's pinned to the ground, bound tight enough that she's effectively immobilized. The arrows criss-cross over her stomach and chest so they frame her breasts, curl around her neck so she feels the press on every breath.

Medusa's eyes are half-lidded in pleasure. She runs her hands over her breasts and pinches at her nipple while rolling her hips, sliding torturously slow over Azusa's mound. "I won't offer to let you come with me. You'll say no."

Azusa tries to nod, but when she does, the arrow wrapped around her throat cuts off her air.

Medusa leans down, bracing her palms on the floor above Azusa's shoulders. She slides her breasts over Azusa's face, and Azusa's a little embarrassed by the squeaky noises she makes, but she can't help it. Medusa's hips are still grinding against hers, and it is stimulating. The insanity still concentrated in the room makes it easier to give into that stimulation, to welcome it, and Medusa's breasts are soft, nipples tight, and Azusa can't resist licking them. Sucking them. Biting them.

She wrestles pleased little whimpers from Medusa. And even when Medusa stills, trembling against her as she comes, Azusa still feels her own pleasure building. Medusa doesn't draw back, lets Azusa keep nuzzling and licking until she comes, straining against the arrows binding her, the one around her neck making her dizzy and giddy.

Both she and Medusa are panting. Medusa finally draws back, and her breasts are slick from Azusa's attentions. Azusa still feels the wet pulse in her core, and the flush across Medusa's cheeks and breasts, down her neck makes Azusa's mouth dry.

Medusa slides back into her dress and rises, recalling her arrows in one quick rush. Azusa takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Justin Law was here," Medusa says, her voice distant and oddly cautious. "He collected Giriko three days ago." She turns and pulls up her hood.

"Wait," Azusa rolls and rises to her feet. Her legs are shaky, but she stands without swaying. "BJ."

"As I said, I watched Justin Law kill him." Medusa recalls her vector plates and steps back into the shadows. "Run back to Shibusen, little fly." Her voice echoes through the room. "Our next encounter will not be so kind."

No. Azusa clenches her hands into fists at her side. It won't.


End file.
